Fluffy Fireworks
by Chlstarr
Summary: Mickey is unsure whether or not Minnie really has feelings for him, since she flirts with just about everyone, what he doesn't realize, is that she flirts with him the most.So how will Mickey react when she finally corners him on the 4th of July at Walt's studio?


**A.N: Hello and welcome to my 9th fanfic this one was actually done for a fluff meme prompt on DA as requested by ~bobthenchantedone and this was his request prompt that spoke out for me to do:**

**Pairing: Min & Mick  
>Universe: Minnie and Mickey and all the others are actually actors, as in, their jobs are to act in all those shorts we see, and those shorts are how they all met and became friends. Mickey is starting to fall for his pretty co-star and doesn't know what to do with himself. He's always been confident in his life, his friends, his talents, in anything, but where she is concerned, he's unsure for the first time in his life, especially because Minnie is outgoing and flirts with everyone.<br>Format: any  
>Prompt: Walt (head director and owner) is hosting an Independence Day party at the studio, complete with fireworks. Mickey arrives late, with the party already in full swing, and his friends note that he's not quite himself. They do not, however, notice how much his attention is drawn to the life of the party, a certain female mouse... I think we all know who I'm talking about. He's been thinking about her constantly for days, wanting to believe that she shares his growing feelings unable to help reminding himself that she flirts with everyone, including him. (What he hasn't noticed is that whatever flirting the other guys in the room get, he always gets at least double.) He avoids her during the whole party, not sure how to act around her, and ends up avoiding most of the party in consequence. He finds himself alone as everyone is settling down for the fireworks to start but isn't alone for long. Now he only has to wonder why Minnie came to find him, and whether he should act on this great opportunity.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney characters.**

* * *

><p>Walt's Independence Day party was well already under way by the time Mickey Mouse arrived at the studio's back lot, and the sun was just beginning to set so it'd be awhile before the fireworks would start. He was only late because of his uncertainty of a certain someone who had been plaguing his mind for the past several days, and he knew she would be there, just like everyone else who worked for Walt.<p>

He wasn't scared of her or nuthin', heavens no. In fact, he had a crush on her. However, he was still uncertain… uncertain as to whether or not she had any feelings for him in return. It was hard to tell after all, she flirted with just about everyone, though one could easily say that it was just her personality - she was outgoing and just really nice to everyone, and he was no exception. Little did he know that he was an exception, but now's not the time to get into that just yet.

Yet his uncertainty would always fade when he laid eyes on her, beautiful little Miss Minnie Mouse. Even now he looked on in her direction as she told a few jokes to the rest of the constant cast members throughout the cartoon shorts over the few years. Then when she seemed to notice his presence and started to look in his direction he ducked and scurried away so she wouldn't see him.

Yes, she was his constant co-star in their shorts together, but it was all scripted acting, just acting and nothing more. Therefore he didn't know how to act around her socially, and even when she flirted with him he never really said anything back as he didn't know how to respond and always settled with blushing madly as he was either wringing his gloves in his hands or twiddling his thumbs.

Sometimes Mickey wondered if Walt was trying to play matchmaker since he stuck her with him so often when doing a new cartoon. Even if Walt was, he didn't think it was entirely working. It worked on him sure, but he was completely uncertain about her, and listening to "That Little Town Flirt" by Del Shannon on the way to the party most certainly didn't help his thinking process. So, he decided to avoid her until he thought things through, which would most, likely last the entire party, but oh, well. He needed to distract himself with something, anything to get his mind off of Minnie. Luckily he spotted Donald and Goofy just a few feet away, and thankfully they were standing behind a bunch of taller people, so if she tried to look for him again she definitely wouldn't see him, though he would keep an eye out for her anyway, just in case.

"Hiya fellas," Mickey greeted cheerfully, but not too loudly so a certain someone would possibly hear him.

"Hiya Mickey," the duck and dog greeted in unison, and then Donald continued the conversation. "So how'dya like the party so far?"

"Well, uh, I can't really say yet, uh, I haven't really been here that long," Mickey replied nervously. Donald and Goofy were shocked to hear this, and this time Goofy continued.

"Garwsh, Mickey, ya didn't sleep in late again didja?"

"Somethin' like that, but anyway-!" Uh-oh, Minnie was starting to make her rounds, she's most likely asking around to see if anybody's seen him yet. "Uh, a-anyway, if anyone asks – ya haven't seen me yet." With that he dashed off through the crowd. Goofy then turned to Donald.

"Well, shucks! What d'ya 'spose 's eatin' him?" Donald shrugged in response and then he started to whistle innocently as Minnie came up to them.

"Hi boys, have either of you seen Mickey?"

"Hiya Minnie! No we hav-YEOOOOOWWWCH!" Donald stomped on Goofy's foot, which had somehow gone unnoticed, though the same couldn't be said for Goofy's pain since he was now hopping around on one foot and then tripped and thankfully simply fell on his hind quarter rather than crashing in to anything. Random mis-happenings for the Goof were so common that even Minnie ignored it.

"Sure we've seen him, he went that way," the duck answered, jabbing a thumb in the exact direction Mickey had gone. The girl thanked him and continued her search.

"Hey! What was that for?" Goofy asked almost hysterically after recovering from his fall. It was hard to tell for which situation he was directing the question at: the stomp or the selling out of Mickey. Donald decided to answer for both.

"Sorry I had to stomp on your foot like that Goofy, but it had to be done. I was just getting payback on Mickey is all. She's been after him for awhile now and he hasn't even noticed."

Indeed he hasn't and it was starting to get frustrating for Minnie. She had been trying to get his attention since the first time they worked together, but it was obvious that he wasn't used to the sudden attentive actions directed at him since he ended up acting shy, which she thought was adorable. But still, he never flirted back because of this. Didn't he even notice she flirted with him way more than anyone else? Probably not, otherwise he might've attempted to take it to the next level in their relationship. Which at the moment was still 'just professional,' even though more often than not, they were always opposite each other in romantic roles that kept on getting just a little more and more romantic with each passing cartoon, surely that should have sparked something to get a fire going, but alas...

And so the silent game of cat and mouse continued throughout most of the party. Minnie would ask someone if they've seen Mickey and head into the direction he was last seen in only to not find him, and Mickey would always scurry away if he spotted Minnie at the corner of his eye. This kept on going until it was finally time for the fireworks to start, and everyone else was settling down for a spot somewhere to have a good view of the spectacle. Mickey settled down under a tree, arms around his knees which were drawn up to his chin, and wondering 'where in Sam Hill did the time go?'

"Oh duh, ya spent all this time running away from Minnie that ya didn't even stop for five minutes to have any fun. Ya could've even pinned your ears down so she wouldn't recognize ya, ya big dummy!" He scolded himself. Just what was he running away from anyway? A girl? Albeit a very pretty girl who's been haunting his mind for days on end, and oh look here she comes…wait, WHAT?

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you Mickey. Where've you been all this time?" the girl in question asked as she walked up to him then plopped herself right next to him under the tree to his left, her legs to her left and using her right hand for support. Mickey made sure to keep his tail perfectly still so it wouldn't accidentally touch hers. Usually if and when it did she would wrap her tail right around his, one of her signature flirting moves.

"Oh, I've been around." Avoiding her but he wasn't going to tell her that, and even now he was avoiding her gaze. "Did-didn't know you were lookin' for me Min," he lied. Why would she be looking for him anyway? He didn't think himself as handsome or any sense of the word attractive. She wouldn't really be interested in- no, no she's just flirting, just like she always does. He's no different from anybody else she flirts with.

"Well I finally found you and that's all that matters. So I figured I'd watch the fireworks with you," she continued, wondering why he didn't look at her when he was speaking. Brushing it off, she slid her tail over his, wrapping around his at the tip. He did nothing…except blush, but remained still if not stiffened over the sudden small physical contact nonetheless.

"Dunno why you'd be lookin' for me anyway, I'm nothin' special." The moment he said it he regretted it, knowing that now it was confession time.

"That's not true. You are special…to me anyway," she said demurely. She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe her.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." It was a test, but he didn't expect her to actually do anything, but oh boy did he get the surprise of his life; when he said 'prove it' boy did she really prove it.

She turned to him fully, grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him towards her, and locked her lips with his. Mickey was stunned to say the least; it was their first kiss outside the script…well except maybe that one time when she kissed him for too long, even long after Walt said 'cut.' Then of course there's the fact that she has kissed him outside the script before albeit on the cheek a few times, but that was about it. It's just that – well they were nothing like this! They were just a few pecks on the cheek compared to this, and even the fireworks (that just started going off) mirrored what he was feeling right now. Pure ecstasy.

This kiss lasted about two minutes before Minnie pulled away. Even when she did, Mickey felt that it didn't last long enough but he wasn't one to argue about such a generous gesture. Both then came back to reality and upon realizing what just happened turned away from each other, blushing madly.

"Whelp, ya proved it alright," Mickey said shyly.

"Mm-hmm," Minnie responded timidly. Now Mickey was certain that Minnie had feelings for him, so it was about time he took it to the next level.

"Say, uh, Minnie?" she turned back to him. "D'ya wanna get some lunch with me tomorrow?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She cried happily.

That night, fireworks never looked more magical.

THE END


End file.
